El Jardín Secreto
by MorganaGothik
Summary: Hola, es mi primer fic de Gankutsuou... Aunque no creo que se pueda llamar MIO u.uU [AlbertxFranz] YAOI! nn


El Jardín Secreto

AUTORA ORIGINAL: EMIHOTARU (gomen por no perdirte permiso, pero no sé hablar francés n.nU)  
Traducido por mí

Pareja: Frantz d'Epinay x Albert de Morcef Seire:

Gankustsuou, El Conde De Monte Cristo, Rating: G

Repito: El fic no fue idea mía, yo sólo lo traducí al español, ok?

------------------------------------------------------------

EL JARDÍN SECRETO

Envidio tu lápiz...

Perdidos los ojos en el vacío, la cara puesta en tus manos, sueñas despierto, tu lápiz que se agita muellemente entre tus labios.

Envidio tu lápiz.

Tu talón golpetea el pie de tu silla. La página delante de tí siempre es virgen. He aquí, manteniendo una pequeña media hora, que te observo, y visiblemente no tienes inspiración. La carta para Eugenine parece ser el hijo menor de tus preocupaciones.

Llueve fuera.

Refugiados en nuestra torre, alumbrados por la luz dulce de la lámpara de aceite, estamos solos en el mundo. La noche está cayendo. Pienso que dormiremos aquí esta tarde. Así como tantas otras veces antes de ésta.

Y te miro.

Observas ahora el vino puesto cerca de ti. De un gesto lento, tomas tu vaso, y haces arremolinar el líquido carmín. Un gesto de exceso, y algunas gotas van a ponerse sobre la hoja blanca. Las secas con el revés de tu manga, antes de arrugar el papel en un gesto irritado, para tirarlo luego al otro lado del cuarto. Te vuelcas en un suspiro de cansancio sobre el expediente de tu silla, el lápiz siempre en tu boca.

Envidio tu lápiz...

Fuera, la lluvia redobla de intensidad. La gente a desaparecido en las tinieblas. No hay más que nosotros, y la llama temblorosa de la lámpara.

-Aaaaaah... No pensaba que una simple carta de aniversario sería tan difícil de escribir...

Sonrío.

Golpeteas ahora el trozo de tu lápiz entre tus dientes en un gesto nervioso. Tu silla se mece despacio...

-¿Qué haces, Frantz?

Me sobresalto. Giraste hacia mí tus grandes ojos azules, y soy yo, ahora, quien soy observado. Bajo la cabeza.

-Leo.

Me abstengo bien de decirte que estoy sobre la misma página después de cerca de una media hora.

Ahora sólo veo tu elevación de hombros, mientras que tu mirada viaja hacia la ventana. Oigo los pies de tu silla reposarse en el suelo, luego tus pasos que se dirigen hacia ella. Imagino el frío y la humedad del cristal bajo tu palma, mientras que secas el vaho con el fin de distinguir mejor lo que hay fuera.

Masticas mal tu lápiz.

Cierro mi libro de un golpe seco. De todos modos, no leería nada más esta tarde.

Dejo el viejo sofá donde me había repantigado, recojo mi vaso vacío, y voy a servirme un poco de vino. Te observo mientras bebo. En el cristal, tu cara me sonríe.

-Creo que se va a dormir aquí esta noche.

Sonrío a mi vuelta pero no respondo. Después de haber puesto mi vaso, comienzo a registrar en los carteles, en busca de las cubiertas y las mantas que almacenamos para estas noches allí. Callado me observas siempre por el cristal, tu lápiz en boca, ambas manos plantadas en los bolsillos. Trato de evitar tu mirada, de rechazar este deseo que sube a veces en mi pecho, cuando siento tus ojos demasiado tiempo puestos sobre mí.

Retiras el lápiz de tu boca en un ruido ligero y húmedo, pasas tu lengua sobre tus labios, y, los ojos dirijidos al suelo, trazas líneas imaginarias con las puntas de tus zapatos.

-Sabes, que Eugenine y yo... Somos novios.

Mi corazón carece de un golpeo, mientras que la sábana a la mitad desplegada se escapa de mis manos y cae sobre el colchón puesto en el mismo suelo. La recojo con una mano temblorosa. No me atrevo a levantar la mirada a ti, sé que no me miras.

-Padre me lo dijo esta tarde.

Acabo de extender la sábana, y comienzo a desplegar la cubierta.

-Es un buen partido, digo finalmente. Es bueno tanto para tu familia como para la suya.

No logro creer que estas palabras hayan salido de mi boca. Acabo de echar la bendición al hombre al que quiero. Y mi voz hasta no tembló.

Te abandonas sobre el viejo diván en un suspiro. Apretados los codos sobre las rodillas, golpeteas tu lápiz en tu mano. Creo que es la primera vez que te veo tan nervioso.

Pongo la cubierta en la cama y la aliso en un jesto amplio. Puede ser un poco más tembloroso que habitualmente. Me gustó hacer siempre esta cama. Esto significa que paso más tiempo contigo en nuestro refugio, esta vieja torre la que hicimos nuestro jardín secreto, en la que aportamos todos nuestros tesoros, amueblándolo a lo largo de los años.

Pasamos tantos veranos riéndonos aquí, tardando hasta la noche en discutir bajo estas mantas. Tantos inviernos que se nos refugian del frío y de la nieve, ovillados bajo esta cubierta, cerca de la chimenea.

Pasé tantas noches mirándote dormir cerca de mí. Sentir el soplo lento de tu respiración sobre mi brazo haciéndome tiritar siempre.

Te quise tanto en sueño en esta cama. Saber que vas compartir otra con Eugenine me retuerce el vientre.

Acabo de bordear la cubierta entre el colchón y el suelo, luego alzo la cabeza. No sé después cuánto tiempo me observas de este aire incierto. Luego, tu mirada me evitó:

-No sé si me gusta, Frantz. ¿ Por qué casarse con ella si no me gusta?

Me incorporo y me siento cerca de ti, sobre el diván. Tus manos tiemblan sobre el lápiz. Si continúas, vas a romperlo.

-Ya vendrá con tiempo, Albert. Después de todo, esto no es como si hubieras sido desposado a alguien a quién jamás vieras. Eugenine es una buena chica. Acabará gustándote.

Giras tu mirada atormentada hacia mí:

¿Ya pasó así contigo y Valentine? Quiero decir... ¿Comienzas a enamorarte de ella?

Tus palabras rompen mi corazón. Como si pudiera amar a alguienmás que a tí. ¿Cuántas veces te dejé sobreentendido, desde este día de infancia donde me preguntaste si estaba enamorado de alguien?

Eres tan inocente, Albert ...

Sonrío despacio, poniendo las manos sobre tus junturas blanqueadas a fuerza de apretar ese lápiz, que, a fe mía, ya no envidio tanto.

-Con el tiempo, esto vendrá... Con el tiempo...

Y, maldiciendo el hecho de que sea un hombre, o que no seas una mujer para que pudiéramos formar una pareja que contentaría a nuestros padres, me inclino despacio hacia ti, y deposito un casto beso en tus labios.

Mientras que me enderezo, pones sobre mí una mirada tranquila e inocente, como si este beso fuera, para ti, sólo un gesto simple de consuelo. Adivino que, en tu espíritu, no puede ser de otro modo.

Pareces calmado por mis palabras, y me sonríes amablemente. Tienes tanta confianza en mí. Más de la que yo mismo tengo.

A disgusto, mis manos dejan las tuyas en una caricia ligera. Me incorporo y comienzo a prepararme para la noche, mientras que desciendes al piso inferior, abandonando tu lápiz sobre la sofá. Me inclino para recogerlo, y lentamente me dirijo hacia la ventana, poniendo el palo entre mis labios. Tiene el gusto azucarado de los tuyos, lo sé ahora.

No pasará nada más en esta torre, esta tarde. Cenaremos riéndonos, y hablaremos hasta la noche, antes de dejarnos llevar por el sueño.

Y la oscuridad se cerrará sobre nosotros como se cerró sobre mi corazón.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno¿Que les ha parecido? Si la traducción no tiene nada que ver con la historia orginial, perdón, pero ví que no había ni un fic de Gankutsuou en español, y ... -.-U Vale, soy muy poco original, pero conozco esta serie muy poco y creo que no podría escribir un fic sobre ella... Quejas, opiniones, dudas, alagos (éstos últimos los dudo ¬¬)... Lo que sea, pero escribidme reviews, ok?

atte.

MorganaGothik


End file.
